


Case Study in Incorrect Identities

by adorations



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst, Can Be Read As Romantic, Catfishing, Geothermal Escapism, Multi, Relationships Up For Interpretation, Romantic or WLW/MLM Solidarity... you decide, can be read as platonic, season 5, text fic, transcript fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorations/pseuds/adorations
Summary: Troy: You made a profile for a fake dude and lured her into an online relationship. (to Annie) He's catfishing you.Annie: You're Olympic pole-vaulting hopeful Brent Underjaw?Abed: I noticed whenever you were in a relationship, you hummed a lot and made pancakes in the morning. It wasn't about hurting you. I did what I did in the name of breakfast.Annie: I bore my soul to you! I told you about my holding hands at Disneyland fantasy! Do you care about people at all, Abed? Answer on the polygraph!-s5ep4, Cooperative Polygraphy
Relationships: Annie Edison & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes & Abed Nadir, [Annie Edison/Abed Nadir], [Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir]
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	Case Study in Incorrect Identities

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone -  
> this fic can basically be read however you want it to be, romantic or not, pining or not, but is basically just all the texts annie exchanged with abed while he was catfishing her as mentioned in s5ep4  
> i tried to keep it pretty in line with canon, so however you view canon (lesbiannie, trobed, abedison, etcetc) should fit in here as well.  
> if u like it please leave a comments/kudos!

_ Friend Request: Brent Underjaw _

_ Friend Request Accepted _

**_1 New Message_ **

**Brent:**

Hello Annie.

**Annie:**

Hi!

I don’t think we’ve met?

Do you go to Greendale?

**Brent:**

No. 

That’s very brave of you to accept a request from someone you don’t even know. 

**Annie:**

No braver than you are for  _ sending _ one to someone you don’t even know. 

Why did you friend me then? If you don’t go to Greendale

**Brent:**

I enjoyed your profile pictures. I really like the one where you’re in the Western outfit. 

Your hair looks nice in your pictures. Very shiny. 

**Annie:**

Oh! Thank you… Yeah my school does this… paintball thing? That’s what the Western costume was for. 

**Brent:**

Sounds fun. 

**Annie:**

And honestly, I’ve never really liked my hair very much. 

I straighten it, actually. Which helps. 

...Thank you. 

**Brent:**

I bet it’s nice even when you don’t straighten it. 

**Annie:**

Oh, I don’t know…

**Brent:**

Honestly. You have the face for it. 

Very symmetrical. 

**Annie:**

Thanks, Brent. 

That’s actually really sweet

**Brent:**

It’s the truth. 

I like the pictures of your notes as well. Very organized. 

**Annie:**

Oh my gosh, thank you!

Yeah, I love to color code my stuff

I can’t believe you like that!

**Brent:**

Yes, I do. 

**Annie:**

I don’t see any study stuff on your account, do you do anything like that?

**Brent:**

I used to. Now unfortunately I’ve been preoccupied with my athletics training. 

**Annie:**

Oh!

That’s so cool though. What sports do you play?

**Brent:**

I’m a pole vaulter. Hoping to make it to the Olympics, actually. 

**Annie:**

Oh wow!

That’s SO cool!

**Brent:**

Are you impressed by my athletic ability and grand ambitions?

**Annie:**

You are very bold, Brent. 

**Brent:**

Are you impressed by that as well?

**Annie:**

VERY bold.

**Brent:**

I think that’s a yes. 

I ask because truthfully, I want you to like me. 

I’m already very impressed by you. 

**Annie:**

You hardly even know me. 

**Brent:**

You make a good first impression. 

**Annie:**

...so do you

Where are you, Brent? You don’t go to City College do you? I can’t have my loyalties questioned again. 

**Brent:**

I don’t know of any City College. 

I live in Pennsylvania. 

**Annie:**

Oh

darn

**Brent:**

I see from your profile that you live in Colorado. 

**Annie:**

Yeah…

**Brent:**

That’s too bad. 

**Annie:**

I was really enjoying getting to know you. 

**Brent:**

I don’t see any reason why that has to end. 

**Annie:**

You still want to talk to me?

Even though we’re so far apart?

I’m not going to participate in…  _ sexting _ or sending nudes if that’s what you’re looking for. 

**Brent:**

I’m not looking for that. 

I wouldn’t ask that of you.

**Annie:**

You just want to talk to me. 

**Brent:**

Just to continue getting to know you. 

It’s not going to be easy. It’s going to be really hard. And we’re going to have to work on this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me. 

**Annie:**

!!!!

That’s from The Notebook!

**Brent:**

Yes. 

**Annie:**

I love The Notebook

My roommates don’t like to watch it with me, haha

Well, sometimes they will

But not a lot

One of them says that all Nicolas Sparks movie adaptations have posters with white people almost kissing and it’s “unoriginal”

**Brent:**

Well, he may have a point there. 

**Annie:**

And the other one cries too much to enjoy the movie at all

**Brent:**

Nothing wrong with a good cry. 

**Annie:**

You’re telling me!

But it’s nice to hear you say that actually. It’s not often that a guy will admit that. 

**Brent:**

Yes, I cry often. 

When it’s appropriate. 

Weddings. Funerals. Sad movies. Other occasions. All of these. 

**Annie:**

Me too. 

Wow. This is so weird, I feel like I can just talk to you about anything.I feel like I’ve already known you for years. 

**Brent:**

They say that’s the sign of a really strong connection. 

**Annie:**

Apparently…

I just can’t believe you wanted to message  _ me _ out of all people. 

**Brent:**

Who wouldn’t?

**Annie:**

Most people

Haha

**Brent:**

Oh, I don’t believe that for a second

I’m sure there’s lots of people right under your nose

People like me

Until recently, at least

**Annie:**

...And here we are

:)

**Brent:**

:)

**Annie:**

So what else are you up to tonight?

Other than messaging strangers

**Brent:**

Not much. 

I was thinking of starting a movie before you replied

But now I’ve been pretty occupied. 

**Annie:**

Isn’t it pretty late where you are? I think you’re a few hours ahead of me and it’s almost 11pm here.

**Brent:**

Oh, would you look at the time. You’re correct. 

Just lost track of time talking to you, I suppose. 

**Annie:**

Get some rest!

And maybe we can talk in the morning :)

**Brent:**

Okay. Sounds good. 

Goodnight.

:)

**Annie:**

Goodnight <3

———

**Brent:**

Good morning!

**Annie:**

Wow! Good timing. 

I just woke up. 

And good morning!

**Brent:**

Hmm. I’ve been up for a few hours, but as you recall, I am also a few hours ahead of you. 

Glad to hear I have good timing. I’ve been waiting for you to get back online. 

**Annie:**

Wow, impatient much?

Haha

**Brent:**

I guess I was just looking forward to talking to you. 

I’ve just been waiting

Eating my breakfast. 

**Annie:**

Oooo breakfast! Maybe I’ll make something this morning. 

I bet my roommates would like that, haha

What’re you having?

**Brent:**

Pancakes. Extra syrup. 

**Annie:**

Yep, they definitely would like that

Sounds good though! Maybe I will make something...

**Brent:**

How many roommates do you have?

**Annie:**

Two. They’re very good friends of mine. 

Very good friends with each other, as well. 

Actually, mostly with each other

Or it feels like that sometimes

That’s not really the point. We’re all friends

**Brent:**

You envy their closeness?

**Annie:**

Well like

idk

It’s different! 

Like

I’m really close to both of them but

They have this bond with each other

I’ve never seen anything like it in real life

Only TV

Which is ironic for a lot of reasons I won’t get into 

But

It’s like they get each other instinctively

You know?

Like no matter what, they’re always going to have each other.

**Brent:**

You make them sound like a couple. 

**Annie:**

You’re not the first person to say that. 

**Brent:**

You envy that? You want that? With them?

**Annie:**

I don’t know. It’s hard to say

I mean no, not the part where everybody thinks we’re a couple

**Brent:**

Everybody thinks they’re a couple?

**Annie:**

My relationship with them is just different most of the time

Both individually and with the two of them as a unit

I don’t think it came as naturally with me

It took some time for them to like me, I think

And to adjust to me

**Brent:**

That can’t be

**Annie:**

I mean maybe

We all met in this study group that I wasn’t even supposed to be invited to

They lived with each other before me

And move in was this whole ordeal… I won’t get into it though

Because I really don’t let that stuff bother me anymore 

I mean I know I’m talking about it now… and we just met so I know how it seems but honestly

We’re all friends, we’re really good roommates

I love them very much

**Brent:**

I can’t imagine anyone not liking you right away, Annie

You have an eagerness to you that is very inspiring. 

**Annie:**

That’s really sweet, Brent. Thank you <3

I like you too, for the record.

I don’t really do this a lot

Talk to strangers on the internet

And I certainly don’t flirt with them

**Brent:**

So you  _ are _ flirting with me

**Annie:**

!

**Brent:**

That’s okay. That’s good, actually. 

I was flirting with you too. 

And I don’t talk to strangers online a lot, either. 

Not like this

**Annie:**

Really?

**Brent:**

Really.

**Annie:**

Me neither. 

Well, I’m glad to be the girl you talk to, then

**Brent:**

I’m glad, too. 

What’re you up to today, then?

**Annie:**

Not too much! I  _ am _ making some breakfast at the moment, haha

You’ve inspired me

**Brent:**

Glad to hear it.

**Annie:**

Other than that though… not too much. 

Will probably watch a movie with my roommates, that’s pretty common for us. 

I’ve got some binders I need to make, as well. My friend group is trying to save our school

Long story but

There’s a lot of work to do. 

**Brent:**

I can’t imagine saving an entire school is a small feat. 

I’m sure you’re capable, though.

**Annie:**

God, I hope so. 

There’s a lot of people counting on us

Counting on me, it feels like

Since I’m the only one with a good binder organization strategy

Or a binder

**Brent:**

I’ll bet people feel more comfortable following a plan of yours

Since you’re so thorough and detailed when it comes to planning

Or it sounds like you are, anyways

**Annie:**

I hope so!

Like I said, we have a lot of work to do

**Brent:**

It’s you and your friends doing the work?

**Annie:**

Yep!

The “Save Greendale Committee.” That’s us!

Greendale is our school. I think I mentioned that already

**Brent:**

Briefly. And it’s on your profile.

**Annie:**

Right

We used to be a Spanish study group, if you can believe it

**Brent:**

Do you still speak it?

**Annie:**

No we… kind of had a fake teacher?

**Brent:**

Happens to the best of us. 

**Annie:**

I’m not sure if it does, but I appreciate you saying that, haha

Our school’s a bit weird. 

Hence, why it needs saving

**Brent:**

All the best things are, though

Weird, I mean. 

**Annie:**

That’s fair! Weird and  _ functional _ , though

Which currently, Greendale is not

We’re aiming for cute weird instead of scary weird

Which is a term I usually use with one of my roommates

But I think it applies here

**Brent:**

I suppose that’s an important distinction. It’s possible not everybody will be able to understand the difference right away though

**Annie:**

That is true. But me and my roommate have kind of worked out a system. I think it’s been working pretty well so far

**Brent:**

Sounds like you two are very close. 

**Annie:**

Oh, yeah. Well, we all are. The three of us in the apartment

But he’s like my best friend

**Brent:**

Your best friend

**Annie:**

Yeah

:)

**Brent:**

:)

That sounds very nice. 

**Annie:**

It is!

Ahhghhg there I go again! Going on and on about me and my roommates

And you don’t even know them! 

You hardly know me

**Brent:**

I like getting to hear about life from your perspective.

I like hearing things in your own voice

A unique, unfiltered perspective

**Annie:**

That’s really sweet, Brent

**Brent:**

It’s the truth

**Annie:**

<3

———

**Brent:**

<3

You like emojis.

**Annie:**

I do!

:D

**Brent:**

Big Grin emoticon

**Annie:**

Yep!

:D

**Brent:**

:D

**Annie:**

Very nice

Not a big emoji user?

**Brent:**

Not so much. 

I never know when they’re appropriate

**Annie:**

No worries

They’re not for everyone

I like them though!

**Brent:**

:D

**Annie:**

That’s a good one!

**Brent:**

Yes. 

I should get going now. I have to go train. 

Pole vaulting. Olympics. You know

**Annie:**

Ooooo have fun!

I should get going now anyways, I think my roommates are going to let me pick a movie tonight :)

**Brent:**

What movie are you thinking of?

**Annie:**

I’m not sure! Maybe You’ve Got Mail?

Like I said, the one doesn’t do so well with The Notebook, so… something a little safer

**Brent:**

You’ve Got Mail is nice. 

Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan

He knows it’s her, she has no idea who it is, they fall in love over emails...

“I wanted it to be you. I wanted it to be you so badly.”

**Annie:**

Yes exactly!

You really know your romcoms

**Brent:**

What can I say?

I guess

I am a romantic

As well as an athlete

**Annie:**

That is very sweet. 

**Brent:**

I think that’s a good movie for you to be watching. 

**Annie:**

I’ll see what they say. 

I’ll talk to you later?

**Brent:**

Yes, please.

**Annie:**

:D

**Brent:**

:D

———

**Annie:**

Hey

**Brent:**

Hey. 

How are you doing, Annie?

**Annie:**

I’m alright!

I’ve been looking up a lot about pole vaulting.

**Brent:**

Have you?

**Annie:**

Yes

I want to know more about what you do

**Brent:**

Well, if you’ve been watching YouTube videos, that’s essentially accurate. 

I’m very good. 

Hence me wanting to go to the Olympics.

**Annie:**

Are there any videos of you I can watch?

**Brent:**

No, there aren’t. 

I won’t upload anything until it’s perfect. 

That’s why my training is so important. I have to perfect it. 

**Annie:**

That sounds very difficult. 

**Brent:**

The most rewarding things are. 

**Annie:**

I’d love to watch it

The perfect video

Whenever you get it

**Brent:**

I’ll keep that in mind. 

**Annie:**

So is it just pole vaulting for you?

Your one true love?

Haha

**Brent:**

It is true that I don’t do much else other than pole vaulting. 

Ever since I was little. 

It’s how I view the world, really

Everything in terms of the sport.

**Annie:**

That doesn’t get tiring to you at all?

**Brent:**

No. 

Maybe it would… but I don’t know any other way of doing it.

To me, that’s simply how things are. 

Nothing else to it. 

**Annie:**

There’s something admirable about that. 

**Brent:**

Not many people think that. 

I’m glad you do.

**Annie:**

It's the truth. 

I’m a bit envious as well, if I can be honest

I was never really much of an athlete

I did cheerleading but

I was very much a bottom of the pyramid girl

**Brent:**

I know what you’re trying to convey, but the bottom of the pyramid isn’t actually a bad thing. They hold everyone up. They’re essential.

**Annie:**

That is true!

I was not essential. 

I wanted to quit so badly…

**Brent:**

But you didn’t?

**Annie:**

No. My mom wanted me to stick with it. 

I even went to tryouts for a squad when I got to college but

They had even less patience with me than the high school squad.

**Brent:**

Their loss. 

**Annie:**

Ha

I tried some martial arts as well, but… not a lot of other sports

So truly

I mean it

I think it’s really cool what you do

**Brent:**

Thank you. 

Is that something you want to be doing?

Sports? Athletics?

**Annie:**

Oh, God, I don’t know

Maybe yoga or something? It’s supposed to be relaxing

And I think I could use that

I’ve asked my roommates about it a couple of times but I don’t know if they’re interested

**Brent:**

You should try it. If you want to

And you should ask your roommates again. Maybe they’ll say yes. 

**Annie:**

You think?

**Brent:**

I would. If it were me. 

**Annie:**

Yeah, but you’re  _ you. _

It’s different

**Brent:**

Still. 

You should ask again if that’s something you want to do. 

I bet they just want to spend time with you, more than anything

So they’d probably do yoga with you.

**Annie:**

Maybe I will

Thanks, Brent

<3

**Brent:**

No problem, Annie

<3

———

**Annie:**

Hi! Good morning!

**Brent:**

Hello. Good morning

I’m sorry it took me a little while to respond. I’ve been busy

More training, you know how it is

**Annie:**

Don’t worry about it! I know you have like, a life outside of this, lol

And training’s super important! I know what it means to you

**Brent:**

Yes. 

But still. I’m sorry. I really like talking to you here so I like to do it regularly. 

**Annie:**

I’m glad you’re back on <3

It always makes me happy when I see a new message from you

**Brent:**

I’m glad the feeling is mutual

**Annie:**

Isn’t it weird that every conversation we’ve had has been online?

I mean

There’s so much about you that I still don’t know

And yet I feel like I know you so well already

**Brent:**

What do you not know about me that you’d like to learn?

**Annie:**

Well

I don’t know. 

I mean

I don’t even know what your voice sounds like. 

**Brent:**

We can’t call each other. 

**Annie:**

Oh

**Brent:**

I’m... shy. 

**Annie:**

You don’t need to be afraid with me

**Brent:**

Also I don’t have a phone. 

And my laptop doesn’t have the capabilities to call or video chat. 

I’m very minimalist. 

**Annie:**

That’s too bad :(

I can respect that, though. 

I have this… friend who just…. Never stops texting. Maybe it’s better to not be constantly connected, you know?

**Brent:**

I do know.

It’s usually better for me to just be focusing on my training. 

**Annie:**

I love how dedicated you are. 

**Brent:**

Thank you. 

Some say my devotion is a bit of an obsession. I suppose that’s accurate, in a sense. I usually like to think of it as a passion. 

**Annie:**

It’s admirable. Caring so much about something. 

I have friends who are the same way. Not with pole vaulting, but… other stuff, you know

I don’t know if I have anything like that. 

**Brent:**

I hardly think that’s true. 

**Annie:**

It might be. 

**Brent:**

What are you studying in school?

**Annie:**

Well

I went to school for hospital administration

And then graduated

And I was working for a little while but um… It wasn’t for me. 

Now I’m kind of… working for the school again? Trying to save it, you know. All that fun stuff

And I’m taking forensics classes. 

**Brent:**

You don’t like forensics?

**Annie:**

No, I do!

I just

I don’t live and breathe it, you know? I really, really like it but I don’t spend all of my time thinking about forensics. 

**Brent:**

I don’t think you need to.

**Annie:**

I guess you’re right

It’s weird though it’s like…. My one friend loves baking things right? She loves comforting people with food. So she runs a sandwich shop. It makes sense for her to be making a living off of that

One of my roommates is like… one of the most dedicated filmmakers I’ve ever met. He watches movies and TV shows constantly, and when he isn’t, he’s making them. That just makes sense for him.

**Brent:**

I see

**Annie:**

And I just wonder… Like does what I’m doing make sense for me? Does anything?

Because I thought hospital administration was for me, too.

I don’t know if I have the best judgement on this anymore. 

**Brent:**

Well I know that when I’m

pole vaulting

That feels better than anything else in the world. 

Like everything makes sense again

But from what I hear I tend to be an outlier with stuff like this.

You don’t have to live and breathe something to enjoy it, or to be good at it

Also if you don’t like it you can always try something else later

Like

I don’t know. Journalism.

Or something.

If you end up not liking where forensics brings you. 

You’re young, smart, and dedicated. You have plenty of time to figure these things out. And I know you’d work well at whatever you apply yourself to 

**Annie:**

Thank you <3<3<3 I think this really helped

This is what I mean though! We have this connection and I still don’t

Like I don’t even know what it’s like to stand in the same room as you. 

Just sharing the space

**Brent:**

Do you imagine it? What it would be like?

**Annie:**

… Sometimes. 

**Brent:**

What do you imagine it’s like, Annie?

What do you imagine I’m like?

**Annie:**

Oh

Well

Um

Well I know you’re tall from your pictures

**Brent:**

You like that I’m tall?

**Annie:**

Well, it certainly doesn’t hurt

**Brent:**

hmm

I will remember that

**Annie:**

I mean

That’s not

I’d like you no matter what your height is

**Brent:**

I’ll remember that, too.

What else?

**Annie:**

What else do I imagine?

**Brent:**

Yes. 

**Annie:**

...Why do you want to know so badly?

**Brent:**

I don’t know. 

I’m wondering how you perceive me, I guess. 

What’s good. What’s ineffective. 

If the impression of myself that I’ve been giving you is accurate

Wondering if I should make any changes. 

**Annie:**

Brent, you  _ never _ have to change yourself for somebody else! Especially not for me

**Brent:**

Right. I agree

But I guess I was still just wondering. 

**Annie:**

I imagine… I imagine your voice is very soothing.

**Brent:**

Soothing?

**Annie:**

Yes. 

A deep voice. 

But sorta soft, too

And kind. 

**Brent:**

Hm

**Annie:**

What? Is that bad?

**Brent:**

No, not bad

I don’t have people say that to me very often, though. 

That’s a new set of descriptors for me specifically. 

**Annie:**

I’m sure you have a kind voice, though. 

I’m sure of it

I wish I could hear it myself. 

**Brent:**

It’s too bad. 

Such is life. 

**Annie:**

Such is life.

...What do you think of me?

What do you think I’m like in person, I mean

**Brent:**

I think

I think you talk faster when you’re excited. Or nervous. 

I think you probably hum to yourself when you’re happy or content. 

I don’t know exactly what you’d be humming. Something cheerful. Sometimes Disney, probably, but something else as well that I can’t quite put my finger on. 

And you twirl your hair when you like someone but also when you’re by yourself and just trying to focus on something.

**Annie:**

Wow

I 

Yes, actually. That’s exactly what I do. 

good guesses

Or just good logical skills, I guess

Even the Disney part. That’s me. 

**Brent:**

I thought so. 

You seem like a Disney hummer. 

**Annie:**

They’re catchy songs. 

And they’re comforting. 

It’s like… 

If Belle could go through all that and still end up happy

Her and the Beast

Then it’s like

Maybe I’ll be okay too, you know?

**Brent:**

I do know. I  _ really _ know. 

Of course you like Beauty and the Beast. 

**Annie:**

What does that mean?

**Brent:**

I didn’t mean to offend. 

I just meant that it makes sense for you. 

She’s studious and curious

Kind and giving

But also stubborn

And she sees the best in people. 

Even the Beast. 

I’ve always thought that you see the best in people. 

**Annie:**

…Thanks, Brent

I try to

Sometimes I think it might be more of a fault, though. 

**Brent:**

I don’t think having empathy is a fault. That’s not an easy thing to have all the time. I think it’s a virtue for you. 

**Annie:**

Right, and I totally get what you mean

And I completely agree, like, having empathy for others is super important and I stand by that 

But

Sometimes it feels like it’s more trouble than it’s worth

Which is terrible thing to say and I can’t believe I’m saying it now

**Brent:**

I definitely get that. 

But what do you mean by that?

Just to make sure we’re on the same page. 

**Annie:**

I think I wasted a lot of time trying to turn a Beast into a Prince. 

And maybe “Beast” is a bit harsh on him

Because I do consider him a friend, actually

But I just wanted to feel cared about, I think

So if I could make him the person who cared about me

Then I’d always be cared about? No matter what?

My friend helped me figure that out a little while ago

But I’m still kinda

Working through that

**Brent:**

I think there are a lot of people who care about you, Annie. 

I’m one of them

I care about you. 

**Annie:**

You always know just what to say

**Brent:**

I try to. 

But I’m not always sure how well I’m doing. 

So thank you for letting me know. 

It’s interesting to hear you make that comparison to Beauty and the Beast. 

You’re right, those movies are comforting. I have my issues with Disney, but they definitely are comforting. 

**Annie:**

They are, aren’t they?

I’ve always

Well

Can I tell you something?

**Brent:**

Always. 

**Annie:**

I’ve always wanted to be at Disney while I was in a relationship. 

Walk down Main Street holding hands

Right up to Cinderella’s Castle

Maybe it’s a little childish of me

But I like to fantasize about it

It’s like 

Comfort

You know?

**Brent:**

Yes. 

I like the attention to detail in the Disney Parks. It's supposed to make you feel like you’re in the movie. 

**Annie:**

Yes!

I’ve never really told anyone that before

**Brent:**

I’ve never been. 

I wish I could go with you one day. 

**Annie:**

Maybe we could go together. 

One day.

**Brent:**

Yeah. Maybe. 

No. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to mislead you. I don’t know if I can.

I’ve got a lot of training, of course. 

**Annie:**

Oh, right

Of course

And that’s really important. I’m really proud of you for trying to make it to the Olympics. 

**Brent:**

Thank you. 

I really wish I could go with you though, Annie. It could be really fun. 

**Annie:**

Yeah I think so, too. 

**Brent:**

Maybe you could go with someone else in the meantime. 

One of your friends. 

You know, just so you can still go. 

**Annie:**

Maybe

We’re kinda broke, though. 

And it’s different with friends

Not quite the same thing.

**Brent:**

It could be.

It’s about the comfort it brings you, right?

Maybe it could be

**Annie:**

Yeah

It’s different when you love the person though. 

Like…  _ love _ them.

Or so I imagine

Not that I’m in love with you!

Or not that I don’t like you either

I mean 

We’re still getting to know each other 

I know that

I promise

I just meant like

Anyone

But not that I’m like talking to just anyone

...I’m only really talking to you

And I really like you

**Brent:**

I really like you. 

**Annie:**

<3 <3 <3

I’m really glad we started talking. 

**Brent:**

I’m glad we’re talking here, Annie. 

I should be logging off now. I wanna make myself something to eat and then get to bed. 

**Annie:**

Awww alright!

What’s for dinner?

**Brent:**

Not sure yet. 

I’ve been really craving breakfast food. 

**Annie:**

Mmmm that sounds really good right now. Maybe I’ll make something in the morning…

Goodnight, Brent! <3 Sleep well

**Brent:**

<3

Good night, Annie. 

Sweet dreams.

———

**Brent:**

Hey Annie

**Annie:**

Hi Brent!

:)

Hope you’re having a good day so far!

**Brent:**

:)

I am, thank you

You seem like you’re in a good mood as well. 

**Annie:**

I am! Can’t complain

Well, maybe a teensy bit nervous

But mostly happy

**Brent:**

Oh?

**Annie:**

My brother is coming to visit soon! I think he’s going to have dinner with me and my roommates one of these days. 

**Brent:**

That is exciting!

Are you close with your brother?

**Annie:**

Ummmm

We used to be!

We had all these little games we would play…

He’s a bit younger so I would babysit him a lot

It’s a bit more complicated now. We haven’t seen each other in a while

Or spoken

But I think things will be better now that he’s older

**Brent:**

You’re probably right. They say things get better once you move out of the house. 

**Annie:**

God, I hope so. 

Most things are better than when I lived at home, though, haha

Do you have any siblings?

**Brent:**

Yes. 

I mean no

No, that doesn’t make any sense. Why would I forget something like that. 

Yes, I do. That’s the truth. I have a brother.

**Annie:**

Complicated?

**Brent:**

Yes. 

**Annie:**

Well, you know I know how that is. 

**Brent:**

I don’t really talk about it very much. 

**Annie:**

I get that. 

...But you know you  _ can, _ right?

**Brent:**

You want me to. 

**Annie:**

Well, yes, if it’ll make you feel better. 

I mean

I’ll say this

When my parents were getting divorced

And when I was fighting with my mom a lot

I

It’s kind of a long story, and I don’t want to worry you or anything because I promise I’m clean now

But basically I wanted to go to rehab, and we were fighting about that a lot and then we just.... stopped talking

And my parents are divorced, so I just started living on my own right after I graduated high school

**Brent:**

I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk about that before. Not directly like this

**Annie:**

Well, I try to put the past behind me

But yeah. That’s me. 

And you can talk about whatever you’re going through if you want to. 

**Brent:**

I don’t know. 

**Annie:**

I trust you

And I hope you know you can trust me too

**Brent:**

I do trust you

I do

**Annie:**

Okay. I’m glad. 

**Brent:**

My parents are divorced, too. 

**Annie:**

Yeah?

**Brent:**

Yeah. 

I’ve never met my brother. 

But I’d like to meet him one day.

He seems like a good kid from the pictures. 

But who’s to say, I guess

Hard to tell from just the photos. 

**Annie:**

Your family won’t let you meet your brother?

———

**Brent:**

Sorry for the delay. 

I

I fell asleep

I get exhausted from all my training. It makes me sleep at weird hours, sometimes

And then I didn’t log in for a few days. I’m sorry. 

**Annie:**

That’s okay! Gotta get your rest where you can. 

I’m sorry if I was pushing you before. I don’t want to overstep

**Brent:**

It’s okay. Now you’ve heard some of my tragic backstory. 

Which is actually very in line for a lot of Olympic athletes, so

I guess it all works out in that way.

**Annie:**

Still 

I’m so sorry, Brent. I know it’s hard. 

**Brent:**

Thank you for your empathy. 

It’s not often that I feel like people understand me. 

But you make me feel understood. I like that about talking to you.

**Annie:**

I think I know what you mean. 

Sometimes… I feel really alone. Even though I have these really good friends. 

And my roommates of course. They’re like my family. 

But still…. I just feel really alone sometimes

**Brent:**

I feel alone, too, Annie. 

**Annie:**

That’s why I feel so glad to have you. 

I really like you, Brent. 

**Brent:**

Maybe you shouldn’t be feeling that way about me. 

**Annie:**

What?

**Brent:**

I’m sure there are other people in your life who can be there for you. 

People who can be there for you in other ways than just through a computer screen. 

**Annie:**

I mean,  _ yeah _

I have my friends

**Brent:**

Your study group

Your roommates. 

**Annie:**

But it feels different with you

**Brent:**

It definitely feels different here most of the time. 

But

I’m definitely not the expert

But I don’t know if this is right for you, Annie

Me. Here. Us. 

I think maybe it’s wrong of me to be talking to you here. 

I feel bad for taking up your focus here. There are other people better for you than me. 

**Annie:**

Wrong?!

No, I don’t think so

**Brent:**

Well, you have a biased opinion. 

**Annie:**

So do you!

**Brent:**

...You’re right. 

**Annie:**

So neither of us can say whether or or not it’s right for me to be talking to you

Because we’re both biased

But I know how much I appreciate you

I know how much I like you

So why stop now? Why not keep talking if it’s not causing any harm?

**Brent:**

You don’t know that I’m not causing you any harm.

I don’t want to be causing you harm. 

I don’t want you to forget that the other people in your life love you too. 

**Annie:**

Brent, I don’t know why you think you’re hurting me somehow. 

What, no response?

**Brent:**

Just thinking. 

**Annie:**

Brent, I know what it feels like… to feel like you can’t let yourself just enjoy things. Relationships

It’s like you said

We’re just talking. Getting to know each other. 

It makes me feel better to talk to you. Does it make you feel better?

**Brent:**

Yes

Yes, it does. 

**Annie:**

We don’t need to overthink this. 

We’re still just talking. Just getting to know each other. 

And it makes us both happy. 

**Brent:**

Yes. 

**Annie:**

We’re just talking. 

**Brent:**

Just talking. 

You know, you have really good logical reasoning skills. 

And you’re very persuasive. 

**Annie:**

I used to do debate in high school.

And a little bit in college, too

**Brent:**

I bet you were good at it. 

**Annie:**

I did alright. 

**Brent:**

You’ve convinced me. That’s not an easy thing to do. 

People tell me I’m stubborn

**Annie:**

I guess you could say I have a lot of experience with stubborn people. 

**Brent:**

Your friends? 

Roommates, probably

**Annie:**

And myself. People tell me I'm stubborn, too. 

**Brent:**

I think there are even more parallels between us than I originally thought. 

**Annie:**

Two of a kind. 

**Brent:**

Interesting

Interesting.

**Annie:**

… You’re not going to take off now, are you? And stop messaging

**Brent:**

I don’t want to hurt you. 

I like talking to you. 

You like talking to me

No. I’m not going to stop messaging you.

**Annie:**

Good. I’m glad

**Brent:**

I’m sorry. Just overthinking things, I think

**Annie:**

Overthinking things. We definitely have that in common

In other news, I started taking a new class this week

**Brent:**

What class?

**Annie:**

Intro to Law!

My friend is teaching it now. At our community college

**Brent:**

Sounds fun. I bet it’s nice to have your friend teaching you

**Annie:**

Ugh. It should be. It feels more like I’m teaching the classes for him though. 

He didn’t even make a syllabus for the class!

**Brent:**

No!

**Annie:**

Yes!

He’s a smart guy, I know he is

He just refuses to acknowledge that he cares about these things. 

**Brent:**

He’s being withholding.

**Annie:**

Exactly. It’s really, really frustrating.

**Brent:**

I believe it. I hear people say all the time how upsetting it is when people hold back their emotions.

When they appear emotionless. 

———

**Annie:**

Hey! Sorry I missed your message, and sorry I haven’t been on a lot. There was um… kind of a riot at my school? Which I may have accidentally instigated?

**Brent:**

Wow. 

**Annie:**

And the last time I was involved in an on-campus riot, me and all my friends got expelled… and … a lot of other stuff happened. It was crazy. 

Anyways

Our school may exist in a different plane of reality, but what else is new

**Brent:**

Different plane of reality. I like that theory. 

I think reality is overrated, anyway

At least right now. I don’t know.

Everything is pointless.

**Annie:**

...You okay?

**Brent:**

Better now that I’ve accepted that. 

Everything is random and pointless. 

**Annie:**

I don’t know about pointless. 

Random, maybe

But pointless is a bit harsh, don’t you think?

———

**Brent:**

You’re right. It is a bit harsh. 

Sorry. I didn’t mean to get moody and broody like a teen on the CW. 

...Unless you’re responding to that

**Annie:**

Haha

You’re good

**Brent:**

Sometimes I just get in these moods. I’m not proud of it

**Annie:**

You’re human. It happens. 

———

**Brent:**

Thank you. 

———

**Annie:**

Of course

<3

**Brent:**

<3

———

**Annie:**

Brent…

I don’t know what to do. 

**Brent:**

Tell me what’s wrong. 

**Annie:**

My friend…

My friend died today. 

**Brent:**

That is sad news. Have you cried?

**Annie:**

A little bit. 

Yeah, I have. 

**Brent:**

That is a normal and healthy thing to do. 

**Annie:**

Yeah, I know. Thanks, Brent. 

It’s just hard, you know? Because sometimes he was really, really, terrible to us

Our group, I mean. The friends I’ve told you about. 

**Brent:**

Yeah, I know how that is.

**Annie:**

So I keep thinking… maybe I should be crying less?

And then I think no, that’s terrible, a man is dead, I should be crying  _ more _

A man that studied with me for 4 years

I barely even said goodbye

**Brent:**

I don’t think you should change the amount that you’ve been crying. It’s proportional to how you feel. It’s your honest reaction. That’s fine. 

But I guess I wouldn’t know. 

**Annie:**

I just feel so guilty. 

**Brent:**

Why would you feel guilty? You didn’t kill him. 

At least, I don’t think so. I guess I don’t know how he died. 

**Annie:**

Actually, I guess I don’t know either. 

He was older. 

He used to fake having heart attacks all the time. 

**Brent:** **  
** Maybe this one was real.

**Annie:**

Yeah

Maybe.

**Brent:**

Why do you feel guilty?

**Annie:**

I just feel like I should’ve been looking out for him more. 

**Brent:**

I think you did the right thing for him. 

It sounds like a lot of other people would’ve given up really quickly. 

If you needed to distance yourself, that’s fine. 

**Annie:**

I spent the whole day solving this… school mystery with a guy who doesn’t even like me

That I don’t even really like!

I’m sorry. I know we have… whatever this is. That’s not what I meant. 

It’s just about 

I don't know

I don't think I should be talking about this with you

haha

**Brent:**

It’s okay.

**Annie:**

I don’t know

It’s dumb, anyways. 

**Brent:**

I don’t think it’s dumb. 

**Annie:**

You don’t even know what I’m going to say. 

**Brent:**

I don’t think anything you say is dumb. 

**Annie:**

I just

It’s like

Whenever I do like a guy

He’s super unavailable

And just

Not accessible to me at all

Like… the Beast thing I was talking about before

And it’s like

What does that say about me, you know?

Why are these the people I’m picking to fawn over?

**Brent:**

You’re picking out people? It’s not an emotional thing?

**Annie:**

Well

I 

No

I mean

I don’t know

It feels emotional. 

**Brent:**

Right. 

**Annie:**

The emotions I feel for you… that’s not fake. 

This isn’t like a fake thing. 

You still there?

**Brent:**

Yep. Sorry. 

**Annie:**

I just think sometimes

Like I really like talking to you here

**Brent:**

I like talking to you here, too, Annie. 

**Annie:**

But it’s not like I can just see you in person anytime soon. 

And for guys that are closer to me 

Like physically…geographically… it’s like they're further away emotionally. 

And it's like

At some point you just have to wonder

Am I doing this to myself on purpose? Am I just sabotaging myself? And why?

... fear?

I don't know

I’m sorry. I don't mean to do this. I know it puts you in an uncomfortable position. 

Because we are… whatever we are

**Brent:**

I appreciate your honesty above anything else. 

I’ve told you this before, but I really enjoy getting to hear things from your point of view.

You don’t have to censor yourself is what I’m trying to say. 

I don’t have the answers for you. I wish I did. You’re always good about feelings and emotions. I’m not as great. 

I wish I had something better to say for you. But you’re going to be okay. 

**Annie:**

Thank you Brent <3

I think you’re more comforting than you realize.

Anyways

I should get going. One of my roommates... He’s not exactly comfortable with death. 

I think he’s handling this okay so far, though. No major crying fits yet, which is kind of unusual for him. 

**Brent:**

Still. He probably needs you right now. 

You and your third roommate. 

**Annie:**

Yeah, I think so. It’s just a strange situation for everyone right now. We’ve had a weird week. 

So I might not be on very much the next couple of days. We’ve got to go to the funeral and everything. 

Which feels insanely weird and wrong to even be saying… but it’s true. We have to go to his funeral. 

**Brent:**

You’ll be okay. 

**Annie:**

Yeah. We’ve just got to get through this part. 

So if I’m not logging on very much, that’s why. I’ll probably be on more after the funeral. 

**Brent:**

Okay. Take your time. 

**Annie:**

Talk to you later, Brent <3

**Brent:**

Bye Annie.

<3

———

**Annie:**

Hi

I’m sorry. I shouldn’t even be messaging here. 

I don’t want to be messaging here. 

I doubt you’ll even see this. 

But I miss you. 

Everything is so different now

**Brent:**

Hello, Annie. I’ve missed you too. Is something wrong?

**Annie:**

You responded

**Brent:**

Is there a reason I wouldn’t?

**Annie:**

I really don’t know anymore. 

I don’t know anything. 

**Brent:**

Oh, I don’t know about that. 

**Annie:**

It is weirdly comforting to hear from you.

**Brent:**

I wondered if you missed communicating with me here. 

**Annie:**

God

Everything is so different now

Everything is so messed up

And to think I felt alone before…

**Brent:**

You’re not alone, Annie.

**Annie:**

It sure feels like it. 

**Brent:**

I am. 

I’m alone. 

**Annie:**

Wait… do you mean Brent? Or…

**Brent:**

Who else would I be referring to?

**Annie:**

Abed…

**Brent:**

Who is that?

I don’t know who that is. 

You’re messaging Brent Underjaw, Annie. 

Did you need a reminder?

**Annie:**

No, I guess not. 

So you feel alone too, huh? Is that so?

**Brent:**

Wait

I 

Well, no

**Annie:**

But you told me you did. 

You, Brent, told me that.

Today and before, actually.

**Brent:**

I

Yes. 

**Annie:**

So Brent Underjaw feels alone. That’s part of his character.

**Brent:**

I suppose that has been established. 

But he’s also well adjusted and normal. 

I’m well adjusted and normal. 

**Annie:**

Where do those emotions come from?

**Brent:**

That doesn’t matter. 

**Annie:**

Aren’t we still getting to know each other, Brent?

Isn’t that what you kept saying you wanted?

**Brent:**

...Yes. 

**Annie:**

Tell me about yourself, then.

Brent. 

What’s making you feel alone today?

You can talk to me about it

God knows I’ve talked to you about my life and my emotions. 

You’ve been typing a really long time

Are you still there?

**Brent:**

_ [MESSAGE DELETED] _

**Annie:**

Abed…

**Brent:**

I don’t know who that is. 

**Annie:**

God

Brent.

**Brent:**

I’m sorry. That was wildly out of character for me. 

I wasn’t in my right brain. 

I don’t know why I said that

Please delete that message. 

**Annie:**

No Ab

Brent

It’s really, really sweet. 

It doesn’t need to be deleted. 

It’s heartfelt. 

I’m glad I know that about you now. 

**Brent:**

That’s not me. 

I told you, I wasn’t in my right brain when I typed that. 

That wasn’t Brent. 

That wasn’t me.

Please delete it

Annie

Please

**Annie:**

I did. 

**Brent:**

Do you promise?

**Annie:**

Yes.

**Brent:**

Okay

Okay. 

Cool

Cool

Cool.

Good. 

Thank you

**Annie:**

You’re welcome. 

I really don’t think it needed to be deleted though. 

**Brent:**

Too late. I already deleted it on my end. 

I don’t want to have to look at it every time I open our chat log. 

**Annie**

You reread these?

**Brent:**

I don’t know if we should talk here anymore. 

For real this time. 

**Annie:**

oh

**Brent:**

You’re disappointed?

I’m not the kind of person you thought you were speaking to. 

**Annie:**

Yeah, I know

It’s just

I don’t know 

It was actually nice to talk to you again today, Brent. 

But I think that’s just because I miss my roommates.

**Brent:**

Roommates?

Both of them?

What happened?

**Annie:**

Well

It’s kind of a long story

But

**Brent:**

Wait

Don’t. 

That’s okay. 

I don’t want to have to read it. 

**Annie:**

Okay.

**Brent:**

I’ll just… infer. 

Both of them though?

**Annie:**

Well, no, technically. One still lives here. 

But it’s like I’m alone. 

**Brent:**

You haven’t tried to talk to him?

**Annie:**

I have, actually. 

I’ve sat outside his door but I can’t get him to open it. 

I’ve left soup and noodles outside of it and sometimes in the morning it’s gone so I know he gets out of bed at least occasionally. 

But he doesn’t open the door for me

So I’ve been trying to contact him anyway I can...

**Brent:**

I see. 

He probably appreciates the food. 

When he can

But I bet it’s hard to because everything feels so pointless. 

like it has no taste and it hurts to swallow

I mean, I wouldn’t really know. I’ve never been through anything like that and I’m well-adjusted. 

**Annie:**

I’m really worried for him. 

**Brent:**

Hm

**Annie:**

It’s more than that though. 

I miss him. 

A lot

He’s my best friend

**Brent:**

I’m sure he feels similarly about you. 

I don’t how how anybody couldn’t

You’re a really great person, Annie. 

**Annie:**

Thank you. 

It’s just hard right now

I want to be there for him but I don't know how

And we’re both still hurting

I don’t know how to do this

**Brent:**

Maybe he wasn’t really thinking about how you’re hurting, too. 

But not on purpose. 

Maybe it’s just really hard to focus right now. 

I’ll bet it’s hard to think about anything so he’s just thinking of nothing. 

I bet he doesn’t mean to shut you out. 

But I’m just guessing. I’m well-adjusted so I wouldn’t know. 

**Annie:**

I trust your insight, Brent. I think you might be right. 

But I still miss him. I still don’t know what to do. 

**Brent:**

I doubt his door is locked. 

**Annie:**

I wanted to respect his privacy. 

**Brent:**

That sounds like you. 

But I don’t think he’d want to be alone right now. Not anymore.

Again, just a guess. 

**Annie:**

So what? I just walk in?

**Brent:**

You could. 

Unless you’d be put off. 

**Annie:**

Why would I be put off?

I want to see him

I miss him

It’s like he’s gone too

**Brent:**

If I had to guess

I’d say he might be acting different than you’re used to seeing him

And he’s ashamed. 

And he won’t have the words to talk to you

He doesn't want to scare you away. 

But maybe…

Maybe he’d want you there now. 

I’d guess. 

**Annie:**

I think you’re right. 

So I guess this is goodbye for you and me, Brent. 

I really just want to spend some time with my roommate from now on. 

It’s just us now

**Brent:**

I understand. 

I hope he’s worth it. 

I don’t want you to waste your time on someone who isn’t worth it. 

**Annie:**

He’s worth it. 

**Brent:**

If you’re sure. 

**Annie:**

I am. 

**Brent:**

And Annie?

**Annie:**

Yeah?

**Brent:**

I do care about people. 

I care about you. 

And I’m sorry. 

**Annie:**

I know you are

Bye, Brent

And see you soon

**Author's Note:**

> thank everyone, and as always, if you like it, please leave a comment/kudos!


End file.
